Elsa's Gift
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Two years after Elsa's coronation, everything's going well, and Anna and Kristoff are considering tying the knot on happily ever. But when a deadly fever sweeps the country, happily ever after is put on hold. With Elsa's powers as the only thing stopping the people from dying, can Anna and Kristoff find a cure before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: Set For Happily Ever After

**Elsa's Gift**

**Summary: **Two years after Elsa's coronation, Ariedelle is peaceful, Elsa's grown into her powers, and Anna and Kristoff are thinking of settling down. But when a plague fever sweeps through the country, happy plans are put on hold. With Elsa's power the only thing preventing deaths, Anna and Kristoff race to find a cure. But can they return in time, before Elsa's strength runs out?

**Chapter One: Set for Happily Ever After**

A flash of light caught Anna's eye. She jumped up and leaned out the window, then smiled as she caught the glitter of sunshine off of giant blocks of ice, and the trim of a large, freshly polished, deluxe sled. A sled she knew better than any other. She watched as the driver directed his reindeer to a stop just outside the kitchen entrance, then pulled off a cap to reveal messy blond hair. Then she turned and darted out the door, down the stairs, her heart racing.

She'd been waiting eagerly for Kristoff's return for several days, ever since he'd said goodbye to her before leaving to pick up the latest ice shipment. He'd mentioned that he'd be stopping by the trolls, and that he had something important he wanted to say to her when he returned.

She had no idea what he had planned. She did know that she was eager to find out. After all...

Olaf had once told her, when she was turning to ice, that Kristoff loved her, and she trusted his opinion. For all his charming naivete sometimes, the snowman had an innocent, and frequently correct, way of looking at things. And she'd seen Kristoff battling a blizzard to come to her side. She'd known then that Olaf was right, Kristoff cared for her.

The two years since then had only served to deepen their relationship. She'd shown him all the rooms and secrets and her favorite spots in the castle. He'd taken her out to the ice fields, showed her what is life was like up there, the beauty of ice when it was being hammered into blocks and chipped straight from the mountain side. They'd also taken a longer visit to the trolls. She'd gotten to really know Kristoff's adopted family, and found she liked them.

Kristoff had also gotten to know the servants who had watched over her childhood. And, most amazingly, he had become a true friend to Elsa. Granted, Elsa had been prepared to like him for how well he'd watched over her, but the formal 'queen' and 'subject' relationship had transformed into a definite friendship.

Kristoff had, in fact, been a major contributor to helping Elsa hone her powers. Even after find the key to reversing winter and learning that Anna loved her, Elsa had been wary of her abilities. Kristoff, on the other hand, had found the power of ice to be absolutely fascinating. His enthusiasm had guided Elsa into exploring her talent, discovering it's limits (or some of them, they still hadn't managed to tire her out), and reawakening her childhood love of her powers. With Kristoff marveling over her skills and expounding on random theories over how they worked, Elsa had finally grown into her abilities. Far from being afraid, her people now affectionately called her their Snow Queen, and Anna had heard more than one person from Ariendelle proudly bragging about their young and talented ruler.

Anna burst through the door into the courtyard, just as Kristoff finished unharnessing Sven and sent him to his stall with an affectionate slap on the rump. The young man turned at the sound of her footsteps, then caught her as she leaped for him, a broad smile on his face. "Wow. I'd almost think you missed me."

"Of course I missed you. And Sven." She added, as the reindeer turned around and butted her arm in a bid for attention. She scratched his head, then sent him on his way. Then she turned back to Kristoff. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah. The ice fields are great. And the guys say the ice is really solid. Splits really well." He smirked. "Of course, it helps that the Snow Queen is helping out."

Anna giggled. "And did you get to visit your family? How was Grandpappy?"

"What...oh, Grandpappy was great. Three more of the kids earned fire crystals, and a couple guys have added a stone or two." Kristoff looked suddenly distracted.

"Wow. Some of those guys could stand to lose a stone or two, in my opinion." Anna grimaced, remembering the trouble she'd had, picking up some of the kids on their last visit.

"Yeah. No kidding. But anyway...Anna..." Kristoff stumbled over his words. He looked uncomfortable, all of a sudden. "Look, could I get a bath, so I don't smell quite so much like Sven, and then meet you in the garden?" He took a deep breath. "There's...there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Okay." She felt a little worried about his uncharacteristic solemnity, but she knew he'd tell her what he wanted in his own time. That was just Kristoff. "Meet you there in an hour. You want a snack, or a drink?"

"A drink would be great." Kristoff sighed.

"All right. I'll see you there then." She leaned up to deliver a peck on the cheek. "You go ahead and wash up."

Kristoff nodded. "Thanks." Then he disappeared inside, headed for his rooms. Anna watched him go, then headed for the kitchens, wondering if they'd have any of the cider Kristoff liked so well.

An hour later, Kristoff joined her in the garden. He looked better, his hair damp from the wash, and the grime of travel and cutting ice cleaned off. He took the cider she offered him and swallowed a big gulp, then wiped his mouth with a sigh of contentment. "You have no idea how much I miss that when I'm working." He looked at Anna. "Well, I don't miss it as much as I miss you, of course, cause it's just cider, and you're...well we're...I mean...you're you and we're...us, and I really do miss you when I'm away, so..."

Anna smirked and put a hand over his mouth. "You could just kiss me, you know."

"Wha...oh." Kristoff smiled, then bent his head and kissed her, long and deep. By the time he pulled away, they were both flushed, and Anna felt a little...tingly.

"So...you really missed me." She smiled, still dazed, into Kristoff's face.

"Yeah, I did. And I...ummm...well, there's something I've been...well, I've been wanting to ask you." Kristoff took two steps back, rubbing the back of his head. "See...the thing is, I really like you. More than like, really. And I was, I was wondering..." He paused and pulled a small pouch out of his pocket, opened it and dumped it into his hand. "Anna, I love you." He held out his hand, revealing a ring, set with a chip of fire crystal. "Will you marry me?"

For a moment she couldn't breathe. She stared at the ring, her mind whirling.

Kristoff. Marriage. She'd loved him for a long time, almost the entire two years they'd known each other. Ever since he'd helped her find Elsa. But she'd learned from her experience with Hans, not to take things too fast, or too much for granted. But this was Kristoff. Her Kristoff.

"Anna?" Kristoff's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Wait...what?"

Kristoff sighed. "Will you marry me? I mean, if you don't want to, I understand, it's just..."

"Yes." Anna put a hand over his mouth again. "Yes, of course I want to marry you."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "You do? I mean...that's great, I mean...Umm...I..." His eyes lit up with the same heady joy she felt, and then he swept her off her feet into the air. "YES!" He twirled her around once, then set her on her feet and cupped his hand under her chin to kiss her once more.

Anna kissed him back for a long moment, the pushed him back. "We should probably tell Elsa." She felt suddenly nervous. "I think...I mean, I know Elsa likes you, so hopefully it'll be okay, not like the last time."

Kristoff smirked. "I'm way better than the last guy. And besides...you said it, the Snow Queen likes me."

Anna smiled, his confidence easing some of the butterflies in her stomach. "Well...let's go talk to my sister then."

They found Elsa in the Queen's office. She usually worked there until mid-afternoon, looking at the reports and petitions from the kingdom. Anna knocked firmly on the wood.

"Enter." Elsa looked up, then rose from her seat as the two of them stepped inside. "Anna. Kristoff."

"Your Majesty." Kristoff ducked his head in a bow, looking as nervous as Anna had felt in the gardens.

Elsa smiled at him. "How were the ice fields?"

"They're great!" Kristoff relaxed. "The ice is really good this year, and it's splitting well. We've got solid blocks this time. The leaders of the ice teams said to relay their thanks, for the help you've given them. Thanks to your magic, we've had a lot less wasted ice during the splitting process."

"I'm glad." Elsa turned to look out the window, towards the ice fields. Anna had seen that habit before. Elsa had developed a sensitivity to most kinds of ice, and to her own spells in particular, over the two years she'd developed her powers. She suspected Elsa was doing a quick check on the magic, to make sure everything was working well.

Sure enough, Elsa turned back to them a moment later. "Well, I appreciate the report, but I have a feeling that's not the only reason you two are here."

"Ummm, well, it's not, actually." Anna took Kristoff's hand. "There was something I...well, Kristoff...I mean we...there was something we wanted to ask you. Only...please...please just think about it..."

Elsa blinked. "Anna, what's going on?"

"I want your permission to marry Anna." Kristoff blurted the words out.

Elsa blinked, looking taken aback. "What?"

"Kristoff and I want to get married." Anna gripped Kristoff's hand tighter. "I know what you said last time, but this isn't the same. We've known each other for two years, and I've met his family, and we've talked. A lot. And shared things. And he's even helped you with your powers. And I love him. Seriously, I do. I know that I've said that before, and I was really mistaken, and I'm glad you stopped me then, but this is different, and I..."

"Yes." Elsa's voice cut across her words. Anna froze.

Kristoff blinked. "Yes?"

Elsa smiled, though there was a trace of sadness in it. "You asked for my blessing on your marriage, and my answer is yes."

"Yes. Just like that." Kristoff stared. "Well...that was...I thought I'd get a lot more resistance." He ran a hand through his blond hair.

Anna stared at him. "You did?"

"Yeah. I mean, ice hauler with a reindeer and trolls as family. It's not exactly a normally approved match." Kristoff grimaced. "Even if I am Ariendelle's official Ice Master. Most princesses marry a prince on a white horse. Not an ice man on a gray reindeer."

"That never mattered to me. Besides, the one prince on a white horse that I met was a jerk." Anna grimaced. Then she turned back to her sister. "It's...it's really okay?"

"Of course." Elsa stepped forward and took her hand. "It's like you said, you've known each other for two years. And I've known him for two years too. I know what kind of man he is, and I think he'll really make you happy. Besides...it's obvious that he loves you, and you love him."

"Yeah. I do." Anna felt a blush spreading over her cheeks. "I really do."

Elsa reached up and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe, Anna. If Kristoff can give you that, then he absolutely has my blessing."

"I will. I mean, to the best of my ability, I will."

Elsa released Anna to face Kristoff. "Then that's all I ask." She turned away from both of them, but Anna caught the shimmer of tears in her eyes. She felt a little teary-eyed herself. Or something. Her chest felt tight. "Do you know when you want the wedding?"

Anna stared at Kristoff. She hadn't even thought of that. Kristoff frowned, then took her hand again. "Would winter be okay?" He grinned. "I don't have as many duties then. Plus, it was winter that brought us together, so..."

Anna relaxed, feeling a smile steal over her face. "Winter sounds great." Another thought struck her. "Oh, could we live here?"

"Sure. I'd like that. I mean, if you agree, Your Majesty." Kristoff blushed.

Elsa laughed. "I'd love it if you lived here. You can even bring your family to visit. And invite them to the wedding."

"They'd love that." Kristoff grinned, embarrassment forgotten.

"Then it's settled." Elsa gestured, and the door opened. "Now, why don't you two go plan your wedding, while I finish up these reports, and we can talk about it more over dinner."

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner." Anna moved forward to wrap her sister in a quick hug, then grabbed Kristoff's hand and darted out the door. Her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest, she was so happy.

She'd dreamed so long of a happily ever after with her true love. It finally felt like all her dreams might be coming true.


	2. Chapter 2: The Illness

**Chapter ****Two: ****The ****Illness**

They told Olaf at dinner that night. The snowman was ecstatic and hugged all three of them before doing a happy dance around the dining chamber and whirling one of the maids off her feet. Anna blushed. Olaf was a bit of a chatterbox, and she knew the story of her incipient marriage would be all over Ariendelle by morning. Then Kristoff took her hand, and she saw him blushing too. That made her feel better.

The next few days were a whirlwind. Anna was so happy she felt she could float, and Kristoff admitted that he felt so overjoyed that he felt he could have cleared the ice fields alone. He didn't even put up a token protest about sending the message to his family, though he did insist on telling them that he intended to have a traditional human wedding, not a troll wedding.

The guest list included most of Ariendelle, plus rulers of neighboring countries (minus Weaseltown). Kristoff invited the trolls, whom Elsa was only too happy to welcome, and the ice haulers he worked with, most of whom were thrilled to be invited to the palace.

The servants fairly bustled with excitement. The cook popped in every other day to discuss more of the menu. Maids spruced rooms while the steward considered room and seating placements. Anna and Kristoff spent an entire afternoon considering cake decorations, before Elsa offered to do something for them in ice sculptures. Olaf bustled around, chattering happily and trying to help everyone with everything.

Anna felt lost, trying to handle all the details. It took most of a day for her to even figure out what style dress she wanted, and what colors, as well as doing the fitting. Elsa helped where she could, but she had as little experience as Anna did with planning a formal event, and she was frequently busy with the day-to-day work of running Ariendelle. Kristoff, having been raised by trolls with only a reindeer as a close friend, was even more clueless than both of them put together.

By the end of the second week, a rough outline of ideas had been put into place. Colors and guest list had been decided. So had decorations. Anna had chosen a dress, and Kristoff a wedding suit, and a general idea of a menu for the formal dinner and reception had been suggested and approved. Anna dropped into her bed that night with a sigh of relief.

The following morning, she woke early and joined Elsa for breakfast. Elsa had always been a sparing eater, but Anna had no problem helping herself to eggs and bacon and hash-browns and a steaming cup of hot chocolate before addressing her sister. "So...what's on the schedule for today?"

Elsa smiled. "There aren't any more wedding plans for the moment. This morning I'm scheduled to have an open audience session in court." She paused. "You should attend."

Anna blinked. "I...why? I mean, not that I'm not honored, it's just...you usually handle the kingdom business. And you're really good at it."

"I was trained for it, as the heir to the throne. But that's my point, Anna. Until I marry and have a child, you're the heir to the throne of Ariendelle. And with you getting married, that makes you the Crown Princess, and Kristoff your Consort. And any children you have will inherit after you." Elsa set her tea down. "Besides, the people of Ariendelle like you a great deal. I think a lot of them would be pleased to see you taking a more active role in the governing of the kingdom."

Anna blushed. "I...well, thank you. But you know, I'm not really one for all the meetings and the paperwork and all that. I like being more...unstructured with my time." She twisted a napkin around her finger.

Elsa smiled, and a small laugh escaped her. "I know. But the open audience only lasts for two hours. And it's very informal. I promise. All I'm going to do is sit in the throne room and make myself available to anyone who wants to see me and make a petition. And that's all you have to do too."

"Just sit there? Do I get to make suggestions or anything like that?" That did sound interesting. She'd learned, over the last two years, that a great deal of Elsa's time after their parents deaths had been taken up with governing, with listening to and giving advice in council, but she'd never really seen her sister in action, or had much chance to contribute her own ideas.

"Of course you do. That's part of what learning to rule is all about."

Anna grinned. "Okay then. I am totally there."

Elsa smiled and rose from her seat at the table, setting her plate and napkin to one side. "All right. Meet me in the main reception hall at nine o'clock." She turned away and left through the dining room door that led to the private apartments.

Anna glanced at the clock. It was just chiming eight, which meant she had just enough time to eat and change into a slightly more formal dress before joining Elsa. She dug in with a will, determined to make a good showing.

She made it to the reception hall with two minutes to spare. Elsa was already seated on her throne. Servants had set up a smaller chair on Elsa's right for her. Anna took her seat and smoothed her skirt. Now that she was thinking about it, she was a little nervous. She shot Elsa a half-hearted smile. "So...what happens now?"

"We wait." Elsa smiled reassuringly. "I think I saw a merchant from the flower sellers and a few other townspeople. It's important, but I haven't received for any ambassadors, so it should be fairly simple." She might have said more, but the herald opened the door to announce the first supplicant, and Elsa's attention was instantly on the man striding up the carpet.

The first few applicants were easy. A flower seller wanted permission to import roses. A baker had a new type of bread he wanted to sell. Elsa and Anna both tried the samples he brought, and pronounced it delicious. An artisan in worked glass was presenting his wares, seeking royal patronage. It was all easy, and interesting. Anna had been down to the shops before with Kristoff, but she'd never thought about the day-to-day lives of the shop-keepers.

There were forty-five minutes left when a woman came racing into the hall. Anna sat up straight, the boredom that had begun to plague her vanishing. Unlike the previous claimants, this woman wasn't dressed in anything that could possibly be termed her best clothing. Nor did she stride calmly up the carpet to kneel in front of Elsa. Instead she all but ran up the wide aisle, to collapse at Elsa's feet. "Your Majesty...please..."

Elsa came out of her seat immediately. Anna joined her as she moved to crouch beside the woman. Elsa waved a servant over. "Get this woman some water." The servant bowed and left. Elsa turned her attention to the woman. "What is it you need?"

The woman bowed, then looked into Elsa's face with anguished eyes. "My husband...Majesty...my husband..."

"Slow down, and tell us what is wrong." The servant returned with the water.

The woman took the glass, and took a few sips. The water seemed to calm her. "It's my husband, Your Majesty. He works on a trade ship that came in last week. One of the other sailors came down sick, but we didn't think of it. It's not uncommon for sailors to pick up a mild illness or two, or even just exhaustion sickness, what with the work and the hours and the storms. But then my husband took ill, and now they've all got it. Worse, now others are falling ill. Including my kids." She swallowed hard, and there were tears in her eyes.

"What are the symptoms?" Elsa's attention was focused.

"High fever. They get hot, then they get the sweats, chills, and those raving fever dreams. All the sailors have those. My kids only have the fever." She grasped Elsa's hands."Please Majesty, we need a palace healer, or your magic to cool the fever." Her grasp tightened until Elsa winced. "Please Majesty...the first man to fall ill...he died this morning."

Elsa's expression turned from compassion to resolve. She gently freed her hands, then rose to her feet and summoned the steward. The man appeared within seconds. "Summon the Castle Healer, and tell him to bring his portable kit. Assemble a guard to escort me to the city. Anna..." She turned.

Anna snapped upright. "Yes?"

"Get Kristoff, and have him load a half shipment of ice to bring down to the shipyard district, as well as a hammer and chisel to break it."

"Right." Anna gave the woman a quick look, then raced off.

Kristoff was with Sven in the stables. Fortunately, that meant it took only ten minutes to saddle Sven and hitch him to the sleigh. Within half an hour, they were back at the gates. Elsa, the guards and the Healer met them there. The woman was ensconced at the Healer's side, talking quickly and softly. As soon as Kristoff and Anna arrived, Elsa gave the order for the gate to be opened, and the entire cavalcade marched into the streets.

At any other time, Anna would have been thrilled. Now though, her stomach was churning with nerves. She'd never seen a summer sickness, but she'd heard they could be bad. That some of them could be epidemics. She only hoped that this wasn't one of them.

_**Author's Note: **Short Chapter. Big Consequences._


	3. Chapter 3: Ice and Fire

**Chapter ****Three: ****Ice ****and ****Fire**

The part of the shipyard district the woman guided them to was a slightly run-down area a short distance from the docks. Buildings looked old and worn, but maintained. They weren't the brightly painted buildings of the upper town, but here and there were small, roughly made flower boxes, and home-made decorations that brightened the rough walls and lent the place a sort of charm. The air was filled with the smells of the ocean, baking bread and people. As they passed, Anna saw people in patched, worn clothing leaning out of windows and around doors. Whispers filled the air, carrying Elsa's name and the murmur of 'Her Majesty'.

The woman stopped at a doorway halfway down a narrow, curving street and pushed open the wooden door. "Here, Majesty. We're up on the fourth floor."

"Thank you." Elsa nodded, then turned. "Kristoff, bring some ice please. Doctor, please come with me. The rest of you, stay here and wait for orders."

Anna grimaced and raised a hand. "What about me?"

Elsa glanced at her. "You can come. I may need your help." Anna nodded and followed her sister inside the building. Her nose twitched at the smell of the oil lamps that lined the hallway. They weren't lit, but she could still smell them.

Their guide had just set foot to the stairs when another woman appeared at the second floor landing. "Elissa...you've returned. Thank god." The woman flew down the stairs, to clasp their guide's hands. Her face was damp with tears. "Krispin just died. This past half hour. And his brother is ill."

Their guide, Elissa, gasped softly. "Not Krispin..." She swallowed, tears shining in her eyes. "I'd hoped...but I've brought help Greta." She turned to indicate her guests.

Greta saw them, and her eyes widened. "Your Majesty...I..." She turned scarlet and dropped her head in a quick, embarrassed curtsy. "I...I didn't see you. Please...forgive my disrespect...I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. I understand." Elsa moved forward to lay one hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'm here to help you, but I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, Your Majesty! Anything you need!" Greta looked flustered, and Anna didn't blame her. She still remembered how she'd felt, right after her sister's coronation.

"I need to know how many people are ill, and where they are, and how serious it is. I want you to talk to my sister, Anna, while the doctor and I take a look at Elissa's husband and children."

"Of course Majesty." Greta nodded again. Elsa gave her a small smile, then turned back to their guide. "You said the fourth floor?" Elissa nodded, and Elsa turned back to the stairs. "Kristoff, please accompany me and the doctor."

"Coming." Kristoff got a better grip on his ice, then grinned at Anna. "I'll be right back. Look after Sven for me." He smirked, then followed Elsa up the stairs.

Anna smiled. She knew Sven could take care of himself. She took a deep breath, then turned back to the woman watching her warily. "So...Greta was it?"

"Yes Princess." The woman started to dip her a curtsy, and Anna caught her quickly.

"No need for all that, thanks. I'm not really into all that formality and bowing and stuff." Elsa wasn't either but Elsa, unlike her, had an image to maintain. She waited until Greta reluctantly straightened, blushing faintly, then spoke again. "So...about those people...how many are we talking about, and which buildings?"

***EG***

Elsa ascended the stairs, then followed Elissa to a door at the end of the hall, which opened onto a moderately sized room containing a table and chairs and an iron stove. Another door opened on the side of the room, to reveal a row of beds, close together. A smaller door showed a glimpse of a tiny washroom. Elissa pushed the door to the bedroom open. "That's my husband, Nick, and my two children. She stopped, then turned imploring eyes to Elsa. "Please, Majesty...my boy, he's just six years, and my little girl, Anya...she's so young..."

"I'll do my best." Elsa stepped inside and made way for the doctor, who immediately went to the side of the older man laying stretched out on the larger cot near the window.

Elsa watched the doctor. Even her untrained eyes could see that the man and the two children were seriously ill. Spring wasn't all that warm in Ariendalle, but all three occupants of the room were sweating, so much that their hair was wet, and their pillows and blankets were damp. Even so, they shivered as if cold. The little girl was making soft sounds of distress, and occasional soft moans issued from the man.

Elsa moved over to crouch between the girl and the little boy. She didn't dare use her magic before the doctor asked it of her, but she stroked their hair, knowing her hands were naturally cooler than most peoples.

"Here." Kristoff dropped to crouch on the other side of the bed and held out some cloth. "The ice is melting, and these should feel good." He shifted uncomfortably. "That's what Grandpappy used to do for me when I got sick. Couldn't hurt."

"You're right." Elsa took the cloths and blew on them gently, chilling them a little further, then laid them on the children's foreheads. Both made soft sounds of relief. She tucked the blankets a little further around them to ease their shivering.

Kristoff sighed. Elsa looked up. The ice was creating a wet patch as it melted in his bag. She tapped the bag and re-froze the ice, wrapping it in a cold spot. Kristoff grinned. "Thanks." he sighed again. "You know...it was a mountain fever like this that took my parents. I don't really remember it, too young, but seeing this..."

"Yes. I understand." Elsa's attention shifted as the doctor straightened. "Well?"

"These people are very sick, Majesty." The doctor's face was grave. "There are medicines I can try, but this is not an illness I have seen before. It resembles the mountain fevers, but it is too strong, and then the victims do not chill so deeply."

"What do we need to do, to help these people?"

"I will prepare medicines, with the help of the town Apothecary. In the meantime...I recommend we get all those who are ill, and those who have been tending them, and gather them in one place. Mountain fevers can spread like wildfire. If this is similar, all these people must be quarantined." He looked at the Queen. "Majesty...the fevers, they must be slowed, or stopped. They are too high. They will bring on brain fever and worse if they are not cooled. But too fast, and the temperature change will surely kill them as well."

"I can do a gradual cooling spell." Elsa rose to her feet. "The Central Town Hall should be big enough. If not, we'll move everyone to the Palace. Kristoff, inform the guards to prepare to assist people in moving. Have a messenger sent to the Palace to bring more guards and people to assist. Make sure it's volunteers, and that everyone knows they'll be quarantined with the sick until this illness is under control."

"Got it." Kristoff bolted out the door and down the stairs.

Anna was sitting on the bottom stair, talking to the woman from before. Greta. She looked up, then leaped to her feet as Kristoff came down. "Kristoff? How bad is it?"

"Bad. Elsa's ordered everyone sick or closely associated with the sick moved to the Central Town Hall. I'm going to go get volunteers from the Palace. Do you know how many sick there are, and where?"

"Yeah. About two dozen or so, all on this street." Anna swallowed hard. An epidemic...she didn't want to think about it, but the word was in her thoughts, haunting her.

"Great. I'll run up to the Palace. You use Sven and the sled to help move people." Kristoff gave her a quick smile and a brief caress on one cheek, then darted out the door.

Elsa came down the stairs a moment later, carrying a little girl wrapped in blankets. Elissa followed behind, carrying a little boy. Elsa sent two guards upstairs, and they returned a few minutes later with a man, wrapped heavily in blankets.

Anna helped Elsa settle the child safely into the sled. "There's about two dozen sick, all on this street. And Kristoff went to the Palace to get more help."

Elsa sighed. "That's good." She brushed her hair back from her face, then turned to her escort. "Find all those who are ill, and everyone who's been in contact with them. Get them to the Central Town Hall. Those who can walk can assist us with those who cannot. Remember to pack extra blankets, clothing...anything these people may need." She turned back to Greta. "You should come with me. We need to prepare the Hall for these people."

Greta nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Elsa turned and looked down at the small children, shivering in Kristoff's sled. Her expression tensed with resolve. "Let's get to work."

***EG***

The next four hours were exhausting. Anna worked with teams of servants and townsfolk hauling supplies. Bedding, which Elsa promised to reimburse the tailors for. Fresh linens. Dishes and silverware. Clean water. Chamber pots. Rubbish bins. Extra clothes. Food that could be easily stored and easily prepared, served in mass quantities. Plenty of wood. The whole hall would be chilled as soon as the last of the patients were in, and the great fireplace at one end had been designated as a warm spot for those who cared for the sick, so they wouldn't get too chilled.

Anna had never before had cause to wonder what exactly servants did, or what their jobs were like. The castle steward and the servants had been just as bored as she had, during the long enforced isolation of the Palace, so there'd been no need for her to get her hands dirty. And even if there had been, it wasn't the sort of thing a Princess did, as her etiquette teacher had so vigorously informed her.

After the fifth load of supplies, her arms were aching, and her legs were ready for a break. Not that she was complaining, not at all, she just...wasn't used to quite so much manual labor.

On the other hand, Elsa was also busy in the hall, helping arrange bedding, then finding places for each patient to lie when they were brought in. While Anna hauled food and blankets, her sister was tending the sick, making them comfortable, using her power to cool cloths to lay on their foreheads. Anna watched Elsa tend to a young man, about Kristoff's age or hers, muttering deliriously in fever, and decided she didn't envy her sister at all.

Finally, everything was ready. All those who were sick were in makeshift beds, wrapped in blankets with cool cloths on their foreheads. Equally makeshift tables sat beside each bed with bowls of water, cups for medicine and cups for soup or broth, as well as a set of towels and spare shirts and sheets.

The castle physician had come in around the second hour, trailed by the town apothecary. The two of them had examined the patients as they were brought in, conferred rapidly, then lit a fire in the fireplace and proceeded to boil up some concoction that made Anna's nose wrinkle. Then another one, which smelled slightly better, but still reminded her of the one time she'd tried to make 'tea' out of random garden plants.

Anna collapsed on a stool, watching as the last patient, an older sailor who lived alone, was brought in and made comfortable. Then she watched as the physician ladled the contents of one of the pots into cups and started passing them around. She grimaced as he brought one over to her. "I'm not sick."

"This is a preventative. All who come in contact with the patients should drink this. It will help keep you healthy." He held the cup out.

It was the tea-smelling one rather than the gross one. She still wrinkled her nose at it. "Um, are you sure about that?" The doctor watched her patiently, well used to her stalling tactics after being her physician for so many years. "Oh, all right."

She took the cup, mollified slightly by the fact that even Elsa had been given a dose. Her sister swallowed it dutifully, then made a face and gulped the glass of water one of the guards handed her. Anna looked at the thin, inky brew in her cup, then pinched her nose and swallowed quickly, gagging on the bitterness.

"Here." She turned to find Kristoff holding a glass for her. She grabbed it and drank it down gratefully. Kristoff chuckled. "If you think that's bad, you should see what Grandpappy used to make me take. Now that stuff was vile. It worked, but it was..." He shook his head.

"You know what? I don't even want to know." She shivered a little.

"Your Majesty." The apothecary was gathering up the glasses, giving them to one of the women to wash. The physician nodded to Elsa. "If you would."

"How much cooler?" Elsa moved to the center of the room, flexing her shoulders as she prepared to unleash her gift.

"Enough so that the area around the beds is the temperature of air just before a snow-fall." Over two years, most people had learned that Elsa did much better visualizing natural references. "And no faster than one degree per half-hour, please, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded, then raised her hands, blue sparkling around her fingertips. Anna watched, mesmerized. No matter how often she saw her sister in action, it was always impressive and always beautiful.

Blue-silver sparkles, like little flurries of starlit snow, whirled around the room. They settled around the walls, around the beds, everywhere except a wide circle around the fireplace. Elsa's shoulders tightened, jaw set in intense concentration. She'd only learned how to do slow, time-delayed freezing within the past year, and it was still difficult for her. As Grandpappy troll had once said, when you had the power to unleash the blizzard of the century in under ten minutes, controlling and limiting that energy was far harder than letting it simply burst forth.

Blue eddied around, her and Anna felt the air cool. Not much, but noticeable. She watched as the last corners of the building were bathed in the glittering light, then Elsa dropped her hands, looking faintly tired but not drained as she could have been. "There. That should do it. Let me know if the spell needs to be adjusted."

"Of course." The doctor studied her a moment, then nodded sharply, decisively. "Return to the Palace and rest, Your Majesty. You need to conserve your energy. I don't know how long the spell will need to be in place, and it wouldn't do for you to be too worn out too soon."

Elsa nodded and turned to the door. The guards and servants who had come down to assist leaped to form a guard around her. Greta, standing near the door, moved forward and took Elsa's hand in her own, curtsying right down to the floor. "Thank you, Majesty."

"You're welcome." Elsa smiled gently and patted her hand, then carefully freed herself. Anna took up her place next to her sister, Kristoff trailing behind, as they exited the building into the late-afternoon sun and began the trek up to the Palace.

Anna was feeling fairly optimistic. They'd gotten the people moved, the doctor was on the case, and Elsa had just cast a spell to stop the fever. Everything was going all right, which meant the whole thing would be over soon. Then she saw the pensive expression on her sister's face. "Elsa?"

Elsa sighed. "I've done the best I can, Anna. But this fever hit so fast. I'm worried. Less than a week, and already over two dozen people are ill. And the doctor says he isn't sure what the illness is. I...I can only hope what we've done is enough."

Anna took her sister's hand gently in her own. "I know. And...I guess it is a little scary. But hey, we're working together on this one." She smiled at her sister. "I'm sure we'll have this whole little nasty bug sorted out in no time."

Elsa smiled wearily. "I hope you're right."

_**Author's Note: **And there it goes..._

_Yes, probably Elsa, Anna and Kristoff should be quarantined. But Kristoff didn't really touch any of the sick, Anna did supply runs, and everyone kind of assumes that Elsa's magic makes her immune to a lot of things that most people shouldn't be around. Which is why they got to leave. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Epidemic Spreads

**Chapter ****Four: ****The**** Epidemic ****Spreads**

The next few days were like something out of a nightmare. Everything was put on hold while they tended the sick in the Town Hall. Kristoff and the other ice carriers in the city were kept busy fetching ice for snow-packs. Elsa attended to what matters of state she could, but these were interrupted by frequent, almost hourly reports of the conditions in the city, brought either by town officials, or by the palace physician and his attendants.

The number of those ill increased by the day. Attendants of the sick were first to fall, with the odd exception here and there. Then reports came from the dock area. Neighbors, friends, even fellow sailors and workers who had helped with unloading the stricken ship had begun to fall ill as well.

The end of the second day saw the numbers at three dozen. Then the numbers jumped, the count hitting eighty. By the end of the week, nearly a hundred people had fallen to the scourge.

The town physicians were working round the clock with the palace physician, each applying their own remedies to a handful of patients. Nothing did more than slow the illness. As the count of those stricken with illness rose, concern mounted.

Even worse, eight others died, in spite of Elsa's attempts to stop the fever, and the physicians attempts to concoct a remedy. The news broke Anna's heart, and Elsa's as well.

Finally, at the beginning of the second week, Elsa took action again. She summoned the court, including the servants, guards, and ambassadors to the Throne Room. "People of Arendalle, and esteemed visitors...as you know, tragedy has come to Arendalle. A virulent fever is even now sweeping through the lower quarters of the city. The Town Hall is overflowing with the sick. And so, as the ruler of this country, I have decided to take action."

Anna watched as her sister straightened to her full height, shoulders back, every inch of her emanating the grace of the queen she had been raised to be. "All those who have been afflicted, and all those who have had any contact with them, will be brought to the Palace and installed in the Great Hall and the Grand Ballroom. These places will be placed under official quarantine. No one is to enter or leave them without specific instructions, or without taking the precautions demanded by the palace physicians. Any who wish to assist in the care of the sick should be advised: You will be required to take an extensive bath, using healer's soap, before entering or leaving the sick room. Any clothes you wear into the sick rooms will be laundered in lye before being returned, or burned. Because of this stipulation, there will be clothes provided by the merchants. You will be required to wear gloves and masks at all times."

Anna grimaced. It sounded extreme to her. But then...this was an epidemic.

Elsa clasped her hands together. "I understand, this is a terrifying time. If any of you wish to leave Arendalle and seek safety with our neighbors, I will be more than willing to provide passage. In fact, I urge everyone to consider it, for your own safety."

There was a stir, but Anna felt a surge of pride when no one left. Not even the dignitaries. Several of the servants even frowned and planted their feet, as if daring their queen to try and send them away.

Elsa continued. "Three days from now, Arendalle will be placed under official sanction. To keep this plague from spreading, no ships will be allowed to leave, or dock at our shores until this matter is resolved. I know this will disrupt trade, but we have no other choice. Furthermore...because the plague seems to spread with warmth, I will be inducing a cold spell. Arendalle will be reverted to early winter temperatures, so please, make what preparations you must for these conditions. Stable your horses. Gather your warmer clothing. Collect your firewood. Bring out spare blankets. Lay in what stocks of food and supplies you can. And pray. Pray that soon this scourge is ended. Those of you who are willing to help nurse the sick and maintain supplies in the sick hall, report to the physicians for assignment and instruction. That is all."

There was a rustle of cloth as everyone bowed, then dispersed. Elsa heaved a sigh, then slumped into her throne, looking suddenly weary. "Anna."

Anna moved closer. "Yes?"

"I need you to promise me something." Elsa sat up, then took Anna's hands in her own. "Promise me you won't go near the quarantined areas."

Anna jerked back. "What? But...the sick...we should help them. I can't just leave people, our people, when they need help."

"And I can't afford to risk you and Kristoff. Please, Anna, listen to me." Elsa's hands tightened over hers.

Anna bit her lip, but stilled. "Okay."

"Right now, I'm the only one who can keep the spells going to slow down this illness. I have to be there, to keep our people alive. My ice magic is the strongest weapon we have against this scourge. And that's why I can't let you volunteer. If I succumb, if something goes wrong...Arendalle needs a leader. They need a Queen. And right now, you're my only heir. We have to keep you safe."

Elsa's argument made sense. Anna didn't want it to. "But...these are our people. I can't just sit back and watch."

"But you must. One of us has to stay safe." Elsa's eyes were sad. "Please, Anna. I know you don't want to. I understand how hard this is for you. But it has to be this way. Please, don't fight me on this."

Anna's jaw set. "Fine. But you are not shipping me out of the country on a boat. I don't care about the quarantine. If you try to put me on a boat...I'll swim back."

Elsa actually managed a weak smile. "I know. I wouldn't dream of it."

"I can help." Elsa blinked and turned.

"Olaf."

The snowman looked unusually serious. "I think you might need to tell the healers to let me in, cause they're kind of not sure. At least they weren't when I volunteered yesterday. But I'm really good with kids, and I bet I can help the adults too. After all, I'm just a snowman. I don't think snowmen can catch diseases. And if you're keeping it cold, I won't melt, even if I didn't have a flurry, so that's okay. I really think I could do some good."

Elsa looked taken aback, then thoughtful. Then she smiled. "You might be right. I'll tell the healers as soon as Anna and I are done."

"Okay. Then I'm gonna go wait for the people to arrive." The snowman bounced away. Then he stopped. "You know...I heard they're treating for mountain fevers. But if it isn't working well, maybe the problem is that it's not a mountain fever. Maybe...maybe you don't know what it is. Or maybe it's from somewhere else. Someone should really be looking into that. You know, just in case." Then he trundled out of the room.

Anna and Elsa both blinked. Anna frowned. "He's right. He's totally right. What if it is something else? I mean..." Her eyes widened as the thoughts came together. "The first people were all sailors. What if it's a disease from somewhere else? What if it's something else entirely? What if it's something we don't have medicine for? We might never find a cure."

"The healer has apprentices combing the Palace records for any clues."

"But that could take forever! And the apprentices need to help the healers." Anna rocked back and forth. "Research...I can do research. Or...or maybe...Grandpappy might know!"

"The trolls? You think they might know something?" Elsa frowned.

"They know all sorts of things. About magic and, well, everything! We could ask. It couldn't hurt. I could go ask. And it gets me out of the Palace, which is what you wanted, right? And I can help this way." Anna clutched her sister's hands. "Please...if I can't help tend people, then I can help look for a cure. I mean, that's important too."

"It is. Of course it is." Elsa sighed. "All right. I'll give you permission. In fact..." She let go and drew herself up, transforming from sister to queen once more. "Princess Anna, as your queen I hereby give you this order: I want you to search for a cure. Wherever you think you must. You and your betrothed, Ice Master Kristoff, will seek out the mountain trolls for information and bring whatever you learn to me, to deliver to the healers. And then you will do whatever is required to find answers and medicine to end this epidemic."

"Of course." Anna swept her sister a curtsy, heir to liege. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"I know you will." Elsa softened suddenly, then stepped forward and swept Anna into a bone-crushing hug. "Just be careful. I want you to come home safe."

"I know. And I will." Anna returned the hug, then broke free and raced for the doors.

She needed to find Kristoff and Sven. And then, they needed to go find Grandpappy.

Hopefully, the trolls would have answers.

_**Author's Note: **Next time...Grandpappy delivers a clue, some help...and a warning._


End file.
